1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a safe protecting device for lamp bulbs with pins and conductors connected directly, and especially to a safe protecting device capable of strengthening safety and protecting function of such style lamp bulbs.
The lamp bulbs indicated in the present invention are those lamp bulbs which are not connected to lamp holders, rather, they have their pins and conductors connected directly as decorative lamp bulbs for lightening or flashing. Such lamp bulbs are smaller, they are provided directly at the ends of the conductors, and are in the shape like crab eyes, thereby, they are called xe2x80x9ccrab-eye style lampsxe2x80x9d in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional structure of such a crab-eye style lamp is made in a factory, such as is shown in FIG. 1, to have an external heat shrinking sheath 12 fixed on a joint section between a bead 10 as a lamp bulb and a conductor 11 when in assembling. The internal processing procedure in assembling further includes welding of the polar pins of the bead to the ends of the conductors 11. Then the external heat shrinking sleeve 12 is fixed by heat shrinking. The heat shrinking sleeve 12 is provided between the hard lamp bulb and the soft conductor, it is often uneven and wrinkled to make the appearance of the whole lamp very ugly. Besides, such structure of the single layered heat shrinking sleeve has a non ideal safety condition outdoors, it is very hard to pass the examination of those countries with more severe standards.
FIG. 2 shows the structural arrangement of a conventional crab-eye style lamp without an external heat shrinking sleeve, wherein, the two pins 13, 14 of the lamp bulb 10 have exposed sections 131, 141 to be welded with the peeled and naked sections 16, 17 of the conductor 11 (with the external insulation layer stripped) in addition to a lightening element 15 (such as tungsten). The welding spots 18, 19 after condensation will contain rough and sharp nodes on the surfaces thereof during mass production of such inexpensive lamp bulbs. Generally, the heat shrinking sleeve 12 is made from thin film material, when it is heat shrunk at the welding spots 18,19 with the rough and sharp surface, the heat shrinking sleeve 12 is forcedly abutted against the welding spots, this may result breakage by piercing, and thereby those countries with more severe standards do not let pass of the products of such structure for marketing at all. Surely the thickness of the heat shrinking sleeve 12 can be increased to enhance its safety, however after heat shrinking, the lamp bulb 10 and the conductor 11 connected therewith having the welding spots 18, 19 with rough and sharp surfaces can still have the probability to result piercing by direct abrading of the heat shrinking sleeve when they are pulled up or down along the axis unexpectedly.
To solve the defect, the half-finished product as shown in FIG. 2 can surely be placed in a die to injection mold an external housing to completely envelop the above stated welding spots; however, a trouble remains, that is, such processing mode may increase cost of production, and is unsuitable for mass production of such inexpensive lamp bulbs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a protecting device for lamp bulbs with pins and conductors connected directly, the device can prevent a lamp bulb from direct contact with the welding spots on the rough and sharp surface of the heat shrinking sleeve (which contacts with the conductors) after heat shrinking, this can strengthen safety and protecting function.
To obtain the above stated object, the present invention provides a preferably integrally shaped protecting sheath with extensions on the front end portion thereof for positioning of a part of a lamp bulb. The central section of the protecting sheath forms a storing portion to receive therein the pins of the lamp bulb, the conductors and the welding spots. In the preferred embodiment, the storing portion can be a hollow pipe with a hole or with a first recess and a second recess on the two lateral sides thereof respectively forming the internal storing portion.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.